Hiccup x Reader: Expect the Unexpected
by AnnFrost56
Summary: You and Hiccup go through something both of you aren't prepared for. what seems like a tragedy might even be a blessing in disguise. I do not own httyd :D R and R plz. Rated T to be sure.
1. Planning

**hello again ^^ here to bring you another fic. this time it's for all the httyd and hiccup lovers ^^ I searched for a reader ekz hiccup fic turns out there was only one story, so I thought I should make one myself ^^**

* * *

Berk has been in var with the island of Hysteria for almost 3 years . Due to Toothless accidentally setting the chief's boat on fire. Stoick was accused of assassination . Thus began the war. Just to settle this meaningless war the two chiefs have agreed on 'something'.

And that is to unite they're children in holy matrimony... which is of course 'Marriage'

**On Berk...**

"Don't I get a say in any of this? I mean come on dad, MARRIAGE?" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the future ruler of Berk, has been arguing with his father Stoick the Vast ever since they started this conversation.

"No, you don't. Unless you want the whole island to burn down into flames?" Stoick boomed, he never really said anything lover than a shout.

"Dad, what if she doesn't want to?" Hiccup reasoned.

"Then we go into war for I don't know how long!" He banged his enormous hands on the table.

"But I don't wanna get married to a total stranger dad!" Hiccup also banged his hands on the table. The two stared at each other for so long they never noticed Gobber at the door.

"Am I interrupting something? If I am I could leave." Gobber has only lifted one foot when S shouted.

"DO NOT BE SELFISH HICCUP! You are doing this for Berk not for me or for you, for BERK!" And with that Stoick stomped off.

"Aye, you got him real mad now lad. Better do as he says. Hold on Stoick." Gobber went off and followed Stoick to wherever he went to. Toothless awoke from all that shouting that Stoick made.

"hey there bud, looks like you got us, specifically me, into a lot of trouble." Hiccup said as he pet Toothless's head.

**On the island of Hysteria...**

Hiccup and his father have been doing they're arguing but on your side, you're the only one that opposed the idea of marriage.

"Come on mom, dad! I am too young for this I have a lot I want to do rather than being married to... a total stranger. "You told your parents but neither of them seem to have heard a word. They just continued eating as if everything you were saying wasn't worth listening to.

"Ugh, I give up." You stormed off to the forest where you always go to when you were mad.

"Only a son can be chief... if I were only a boy i wouldn't have to do any of this! I know I'll get married to someone to find the ruler of Hysteria but not at this age!" In your anger you kicked a pebble and it flew way up in the air before landing with a thud.

"Hey! Who threw that?" Galti the wood cutter emerged from behind a rock scratching his head.

"Sorry Galti." You said and sat on a huge rock. Galti moved closer to you.

"what'z wrong lass? The only time you come to the forest is when you're mad. Tell me all about it." He sat down beside you on the most uncomfortable rock you have ever seen.

"Mom and Dad are making me marry this Hiccup person from Berk just to settle this var..." Galti looked at you sympathetically.

"Maybe this Hiccup lad is a nice boy, you might grow to like him." He took his axe and threw it hitting a tree which fell down immediately.

"Maybe... Thanks Galti. I feel a bit better now..." You stood up and walked home.

**Up up up in the sky...**

"what if maybe I run away ? No Astrid and the others could find me anywhere I vent." Hiccup talked to Toothless just to get the stress built up in his body out of his system.

"Astrid is gonna be furious once she finds out..." Lost in his thought they flew endlessly.

"Find out about what?" A voice beckoned to him from above. Hiccup was dragged out of his thoughts as Astrid's voice called.

"Astrid? Stormfly?" Hiccup was in a daze.

_Oh no! what am I gonna tell her?_

"uh hey Astrid. there's something I gotta tell you." Hiccup said. w_ell here goes nothing. _He took a deep breath before he continued.

"I'm about to get married..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and if any of you are wondering, vho Galti is, I just made him up... I needed a name with a bit of viking touch to it :3 and Imma explain this fic...**

**You are the daughter of a chief and in your island only a GUY becomes chief, the daughter has to have a husband who can rule and of course become chief...**

**REVIEW**** PLZ?**


	2. Meeting the groom

**Just**** came back from camping ^^ I really enjoyed being in the great outdoors for a while ^^ helped me think of stories... Here is the next chapter of my Hiccup fic ^^ ENJOY.**

* * *

"I'm going to get married."Hiccup said nervously. Astrid gestured Hiccup to land and they both did.

"what do you mean get married? You're joking aren't you?" Astrid then hit Hiccup on the shoulder like she always do but it failed to even make Hiccup smile.

"I'm afraid I'm not Astrid." He turned to face her but she was nowhere to be found. Hiccup rode on Toothless again and flew off to home.

**Meanwhile****...**

You, your dad and your mother set sail for Berk the next morning. You planned to make an excuse about being sick , but the moment you woke up you were already in the boat.

_Clever. _You thought as you stared into the deep waters below. Schools of fish were swimming below you grin at the sight , but sigh again and asked your dad, "Are we there yet?" Your father looked at you sternly. A sign telling you to keep shut.

You quickly obeyed and watched as the fog disappeared and revealed an island that you guessed was Berk. You sighed and stared at your own reflection in the water. The boat had reached the port and many of the people, including **S**toick, greeted your dad.

You groggily walked out of the boat and tried to avoid getting attention. You quickly slipped away from the crowd and ran. You ran into the forest and stopped to take a breath.

"This way no one would ever see me." You said as you walked deeper and tied ribbons on trees to keep yourself from getting lost . You sat by a rock in some cove and stared into the water. You were deep in thought that nothing around you ever cared.

"Um hello?" A voice said from behind you, startled you turned around and saw a huge dragon, eyes gleaming and hypnotizing. You almost fell into the water when you took a step back.

"Thanks." You said as you regained your posture and stepped away from the water, then you heard feet coming from behind the dragon.

"Thank you for um saving me back there." You said pointing at the water.

"Oh it's fine, fine," Then from behind came a boy, he had brown hair and was freckled, skinny much like a fish bone but there was just something else about him you can't really tell. You smiled and walked away, unfortunately Galti spotted you and dragged you off to your father even though you were frantically trying to get away from his grasp.

The boy shrugged as he saw you being dragged.

"Looks like she's got it tough, just like us huh bud?" He said and pet the dragon's head.

**meanwhile****...**

"Galti! come on! LET GO!" You said as you frantically waved your arms up and down. Galti dragged you off to the front porch of Hiccup's house and made you fikz your hair that got messed up with all of the struggling you've done.

You knocked on the door and **S**toick greeted you in, you were directed to the table and you just sat there as the two chiefs stuffed their mouths with meat.

"Hiccup would be here soon , I had a bit of a problem trying to make him agree with this whole marriage thing." **S**toick said as he drank from his mug. The parents laughed. You all heard something coming from the second floor.

"That'd be Hiccup." **S**toick said as he stood up and walked up the stairs. A minute or two passed and **S**toick came back down with the boy that looked very very familiar. When you saw him clearly your jaw dropped open and so did his. Your Father stood up too and brought you over to **S**toick.

They both pushed you out of the house, telling you to get to know each other. You could hear the laughs and the cheering from outside as you walked with Hiccup.

"You never told me you were Hiccup." You said trying to break the silence.

"How would I know you were the one I was about to marry." He sighed and sat down on a rock.

"I'm not too happy about this marriage thing either. By the way my name is [name]. [full name]." You stretched your hand over to him and smiled.

"I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." He shook your hand and you both laugh.

"well well well... Look what we have here." Hiccup turned to face the person who spoke.

"Astrid?" His eyes widened as he saw a furious girl in front of him.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reviewing ^^ if you guys want to check out my other stories feel free to visit my profile ^^ THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY ^^**


	3. Playful kiss

**Ello again ^^ I'm bringing you guys another chapter of my hiccup fic thank you very much for reading this story ^^, ****s**ometime**s** i wonder why Hiccup doesn't have much fangirl**s** :l so sad.

* * *

"Astrid?" His eyes widened as he saw a furious girl in front of him.

Astrid was staring at you for a long time, you felt as though you were a piece of salmon and that the girl in front of you was a very very very hungry dragon that just can't wait to take a bite out of you.

Astrid could have stared at you for eternity if Hiccup didn't cough to get her attention.

"C-could I talk to you for a moment um, Astrid?" Hiccup asked politely not wanting to make her more angry.

"Fine." Hiccup walked with Astrid till you were a bit far away from them.

"Astrid may I just tell you that you have an awful habit of popping out of nowhere?" Hiccup shrieked. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Hiccup you trust people too easily ,what if she's another spy that Alvin sent just like Heather?" Astrid was already furious because not only is that Hiccup was getting married to a total stranger but also that Hiccup didn't care about HER feelings.

"Do you think I wanted to do this ? If I had a choice I wouldn't go through with this, but I can't let Berk suffer another endless var." Hiccup explained . Astrid was glued to the ground.

"then do you want to escape with me? we could leave this island and find ourselves a new one where we could leave peacefully with our dragons." Astrid suggested.

"And let [name]'s father let all hell break loose on Berk? thanks but I'll pass." Hiccup walked over to the place where he left you kicking small pebbles on his way. Upon reaching the place he was stunned to see you gone.

"Oh gods her father is totally going to kill me if he finds out she's gone missing!" Hiccup paced back and forth thinking of places where you could have possibly gone to. Pacing back and forth murmuring some of Berk's favorite spots.

**but you were actually at...**

The forest . A place you usually go to whenever you were angry, sad, disappointed or if just feel down in the dumps , retracing your steps from before , you find yourself back at the cove where you saw the huge black dragon.

You gave a sigh of relief that you have once again escaped the grasps of your father and mother who has just destroyed a wonderful part of being a teenager, finding love.

"Why do grown -ups always have to be the boss? and why do us teens have to do everything they order?" You angrily threw a pebble into the water making a splash and scared all of the fish away.

Then you heard a low growl come from the deep bushes, you took a step back as a dragon as black as night was angrily approaching you.

_"oops I think I may have scared away his dinner..."_ You thought as you stepped away from the beast that has killed thousands of vikings . You suddenly reached for a rock and the beast growled louder.

"Don't you come closer ! I-I have a rock and I'm not afraid to use it!" You threatened.

_Oh how terrifying a rock... _You thought.

In an attempt to save yourself you threw the rock which wasn't very much a good idea because the beast pounced on you it's huge paw shifting it's weight on you. It let out a terrible shriek that could have pierced your eardrums.

"Toothless no!" You heard someone shout before passing out.

**After a while...**

"Hey, [name] are you okay?" you hear someone say, as you open your eyes you see yourself in a bed and Hiccup beside you.

"You sit up in bed and you hear your father booming. "First you try to kill me, now you try to kill my daughter? I thought maybe I could let this marriage slide but no there must definitely be A MARRIAGE no matter what you say." Then you both hear the banging of the door.

"Sorry Hiccup, I got the both of us into more trouble than we already are." You tried to stand up but your legs became wobbly all of a sudden , in an attempt to catch you Hiccup stepped in front of you but failed so you fall onto Hiccup.

You felt something warm on your lips so you opened your eyes and was surprised to see Hiccup with his lips on yours . You quickly stood up, making yourself dizzy again but you shook of that feeling and stood up straight.

"I'm really sorry Hiccup," You say as you blushed and put away strands of hair and tucked it behind your ear.

"No, it wasn't like you did it on purpose It-it's fine." he said even though he was blushing madly himself . Hiccup went down stairs to get himself a glass of water, you stayed there in his room and touched your lips.

_I guess this wouldn't be so bad after all... _You thought as you lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

_That was... unexpected .. I think I might even grow to like this MARRIAGE thing..._ Hiccup thought as he drank water from his glass.

* * *

**So**** mind commenting what you think might need some improvement? that would really help a bunch ^^**


	4. bonding time

**Thank you for reading my stories ^^ No really I really really mean it, but I think with a little bit more practice [or advice] I could be able to improve my writing skills ^^.**

* * *

You woke up in Hiccup's bed, you opened your eyes groggily and stared at the ceiling above. You feel a hot breath on your left cheek so you turned to your left and there it was the very same beast you saw yesterday.

You screamed and Hiccup who was sleeping down stairs quickly woke up and looked left and right mumbling stupidly about his dream.

"You stay where you are!" You screamed at the growling beast holding up your sandal, maybe even threatening him about swatting him like a fly.

"Toothless no! Stop !" Hiccup quickly ran up the stairs and the dragon stopped growling the moment he heard his voice. You stood there glued with fear. Once the beast has calmed down Hiccup walked over to you and put his hand on your shoulder reassuring you that Toothless won't do it again.

"That thing has a name?" You asked him curiously.

"Yeah, I named him Toothless because of his retractable teeth when I first brought him some fish." He say as you both walked down the stairs.

"It must be interesting to have a dragon as a pet. Maybe that's why you're so famous." You see Toothless eating fish in a very big basket filled to the brim.

"Do you want to get to know Toothless?" Hiccup walked over to Toothless and took your hand. Toothless growled a bit which made you retreat.

"Hey don't worry he won't hurt you. I promise . You have to trust me." He took your hand again and slowly lifted it above Toothless' head. It stared at it for a while, before finally letting you touch his head.

Upon feeling the reptile's rough and dry scales you no longer feel fear. Instead it's replaced with curiosity and wonder. Hiccup chuckled a bit before you took your hand back and smiled.

"See? nothing to be afraid of." he put a saddle on Toothless' back and the dragon revealed a gummy smile which made you laugh.

"we'll be back before you know it. Come on bud." He looked at the dragon a bit weirdly because it didn't move an inch from his spot.

"what's wrong bud?" Toothless finally moved from his spot and moved toward you and nudged at your arm. You stare at Hiccup, who is also partly confused why.

"I think he wants you to come." Hiccup guessed and you also think he might be right because Toothless started jumping up and down . Hiccup stretched out his hand to you and took it and rode on Toothless.

"Come on bud, let'z go." Toothless flew out of the house passing Astrid and the others . Astrid stared at the both of you for a while before you both disappear into the horizon.

"Ooh, Astrid's jealous." Tuffnut says and he and his twin, Ruffnut laugh before Astrid punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Ooh, I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!" He says as he rolled on the ground rubbing the part Astrid punched.

The others were all fighting but meanwhile you were having the time of your life. You see the clouds above you and try to reach them meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless were gliding in the sky.

You landed on some island and Toothless stayed by your side while Hiccup fished for his food. Toothless did many tricks you never thought a dragon could do. Hiccup took side glances at you while you watched Toothless' performance. Smiling from time to time.

Hiccup has caught a lot of fish then he put two large fish on two sticks and handed one over to you. Toothless helped light the fire and you talk about some things before the marriage thing happened.

"well, you could say that my father treated me like a nuisance . They never cared about what I do or say even though what I'm trying to do is help. I used to hate myself. Hate myself for being like 'this'." gesturing to his body." I even called myself a talking fish bone." You both laugh. You glanced at Toothless and you see him asleep.

"Hiccup, toothless is well, asleep." You pointed at Toothless who was already snoring.

"well, I can't blame him he flies us around every time. Guess we'll just have to stay here for a while. " Hiccup rested his head on Toothless' belly and later you find him asleep. You stare at him for a long time and touched a lock of his soft chessnut brown s hair.

Suddenly he pulled you close.

_he must be dreaming of someone .._ You thought.

"I'm sorry Astrid, I never... wanted this." He mumbled in his sleep.

"That's right he never wanted this. I'm also the cause for ruining his life. I'm sorry Hiccup." You kissed him on the forehead before sitting up.

* * *

**do you think you liked him a bit too fast? please tell me vhat you think so that I can make improvements ^^**


	5. Kidnapped

**Hello ^^ so here's another chapter. thank you for reading and ****reviewing**

* * *

You sat there peacefully beside Toothless and Hiccup and watched as they slept in peace. Hiccup mumbling from time to time. You watched as the sun set on the horizon.

"Are they really that tired? They've been sleeping, like for hours " You say as you stare at them. Then you hear low roars from above, you checked it out and see Astrid,once again, on a bluish dragon with huge spikes. You watched her as she climbed down the dragon and stomped off toward you.

"what did YOU do to them?" She pointed at the still sleeping dragon and his rider.

"I didn't do anything to them. Why are you angry at me? I never did anything to you to make you angry at me! Heck, I don't even know you!" You shrieked slightly offended.

"Oh really ? are you sure you never did anything to make me feel like this?" she pointed at herself. You shrugged your shoulders still staring at her angrily.

"Hiccup and I share something you could never take away from us . We LOVE each other. Yes I said it. The most dreaded word in all viking existence." Astrid then walked closer to you clenching her fists in your face.

"If I see even a strand of hair missing, you'll be getting it." She said as she stomped back to her dragon. You sighed deeply as you sat back down beside Hiccup.

"Why do I mess everyone's lives up?"

_"Hiccup and I share something you could never take away from us . We LOVE each other. Yes I said it. The most dreaded word in all viking exis__tence."_ Astrid's words kept ringing in your head.

"This is just a one sided love isn't it?" You stared quietly at Hiccup. He looked so peaceful that way...

You stood up and brushed the sand off you and wandered off, away from the two dreamers. You think deeply as you walked through the island you noticed that it's been getting dark so you ran off to Hiccup and Toothless. On your way you hear a growl that sounded a bit like Toothless.

"Hiccup? I-is that you?" You approached the source nervously, from behind you feel as though you were thrown into a sack.

"Hey, let me go!" You squirmed from inside the sack and you hit a person when you kicked.

"Ow." It was a voice you never heard of.

"This girl, she knows the boy. She must be of value to him. We'll take her to the island before Alvin gets angry." You feel yourself being placed on a boat. You see a hole on the sack and quickly tore it until you could see what was going on. From the other end of the beach you see Hiccup and Toothless , stretching and saying something inaudible.

_"Hiccup... help me, please ."_ You pleaded under your breath as you wiped a tear off your cheek.

**Meanwhile****...**

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly, yawning and nudged at Toothless to wake up. He looks around and finds you missing.

"Hey Toothless, you've seen [name]?" He asks the dragon, the dragon shook his head and nudged his rider to go back home.

"But we can't just leave without her. Come on, let's look around." He continued searching for a while . He considered this case hopeless. Since Toothless could see and smell better , Toothless spotted something with the same scent as yours. Upon discovering the item he quickly searched for Hiccup and lead him the item. it was your [accessory].

"I need to find her. Toothless fly me back to the dragon academy. Nov." he said strictly and Toothless flew out on the open sky . Hiccup reached the academy faster than he expected, seeing no sign of you anywhere Astrid was temporarily in a good mood.

"hey, Hiccup we got worried something happened to you. You didn't show up this morning." Astrid said cheerfully unaware of what was going on, on Hiccup's mind. Hiccup clearly paid no attention as he just waltz past her.

"snotlout, Fishlegs I need you two to come with me. Astrid , Ruff, Tuff I need you three to take care of the academy while we're away. Let's go, I'll explain it to you on the way." The tree quickly got on their dragons without another word spoken.

"Ignored." Ruff taunted.

"Why exactly are we in the middle of nowhere?" Snotlout asked as they were high up in the sky.

"Yeah why are we here?" Fishlegs said as he ducked because birds almost hit him on the face.

**Where**** you were at...**

One of the men opened the sack and you see yourself in an unknown island. It was the complete opposite of peaceful. Everywhere dragons were shooting fire at houses causing it to burst into flames.

"I am Alvin, and welcome to outcast island."

* * *

**ok really sorry I wasn't able to update but I hope I made it up to you guys with this chapter ^^ just comment if something needs some improvement, I've been planning to make some one shots,but I dun have any ideas. You guys have some?**


	6. Two hardest desicions

**Thank you for your continued support ^^ I got less things to say each chapter . Hmmm... on to the story -_-**

* * *

"who are you and what do you want with me?" You glared at the big man in the middle who seems to call himself Alvin.

"I need to know if you know something of a certain boy, who has trained the most dangerous dragon of all. The night fury " His voice was filled with anger as he said those last words. You gulped loudly.

_"I can't tell him yes... If I do then Hiccup'll get into trouble, I can't risk his life..." _You were thinking hard for an ekzcuze before the man suddenly gripped your neck tightly lifting you up to his eye level. You gag as he lifts you higher.

"If you don't tell the truth I might as well cage you with the other dragons " You couldn't reply, and even if you could, you still wouldn't.

"Not talking eh?" He drops you to the ground and you begin taking huge breaths of air.

"tie 'er up and cage her with the lot." The big gruff man said as he climbed aboard the ship . You were dragged to a place under an arena. An arena used to keep dragons tied up. "_Sick. Hiccup would never do those things to dragons."_

You were brought underground where most of the prisoner were, you knew in an instant that Alvin was a heartless person, he even had an elder imprisoned.

"Pleasant dreams." One of the men said as he locked your cell door. All you could do at the moment was curl up in a corner and hope for someone, anyone, to help you.

**Meanwhile****...**

Hiccup, snotlout and Fishlegs have been searching for hours.

"Ugh, we've been searching here for hours let's just call this a day." snotlout cried out in exasperation.

"But-"

"Hiccup, it's getting dark the chief won't be happy if he finds out we're out til night." Fishlegs reasoned cutting Hiccup off mid-sentence.

"Fine..." Hiccup agreed and they turn their dragons around and fly back to Berk. Upon reaching Berk they find Astrid, Ruff and Tuff on their dragons and his father on Astrid's.

"what's going on around here?" Hiccup asked his dad as he flew toward him. Toothless growled as he neared the cliff.

"Be quiet. Outcasts have infiltrated the island Their looking for you." Then at that right moment they hear a voice.

"Oh Hiccup, I have something for you. I have a pretty little girl on Outcast island. Maybe I should get rid of her, she is of no use to me anyway " The man said in sing-song voice.

"Alvin. H-he's..." He flew back out heading for outcast island.

"Your mine now, Hiccup. Men, back to the boats." Alvin barked at the men that are goofing about.

"Hold on [name] I'm almost there. Faster bud." He pet the dragon's head and shot off. They reach outcast island and there they see a whole fleet of outcast ships all armed with catapults.

The poor dragon tried to blast off some and evade the huge rocks that was thrown. It became a whole lot harder when Alvin's ships join the fight. Toothless sent out an anguished cry as one of the boulders hit him sending both of them to one of Alvin's boat. Hiccup had tried to hit the men but he was no match for their big beefy arms and hard metal armor.

"Ah nice of you to visit us dear little Hiccup. And when I say little I mean LITTLE." The whole lot of them snickered.

"Do what you want but just don't hurt [name]." hiccup reasoned.

"Ah yes, the whole 'sacrifice' thing." Hiccup was tied up and was led to the your dungeon cell. You were asleep so Hiccup assumed they did something to you.

"Let 'im in before we take 'er back to Berk's shore." Hiccup was thrown in creating a loud creaking noise as the cell gates opened. You awoke to the sudden noise.

"[name]. Are you ok?" Hiccup wanted to comfort you by hugging you tightly in his arms but the chains didn't allow him to.

"I-I'm fine." You manage to say between sobs.

"They did something to you didn't they?" You remained silent "Why didn't you just tell them that you knew me? Then I would be the one experiencing the pain instead of you."

"That's exactly the point why I didn't want to. I don't want you getting hurt." You admit sobbing on his shoulders.

"Why... Why would you risk your life for someone you don't even know?" was the only thing Hiccup could say, You open your eyes slowly and looked into his eyes.

"B-Because... well you could say that I..." You mumbled.

"That you what?" Hiccup demanded.

"THAT I LOVE THIS STRANGER. That I love this stranger that is with me right now. Even though I don't really know what you and Astrid shared I'll still say that I love this stranger!" You continued to sob on his shoulder.

"I can't take anymore of this love fest! Take the girl so that we can leave immediately." Alvin barked at a crying outcast beside him.

"But Alvin it's too cruel." The outcast sniffed.

"Oh dear Thor I'll do it myself " Alvin snatched the keys and vent inside he already had in mind of dragging you out only to make Hiccup feel horrible, but you stood up , sniffed and walked over to Alvin.

"[name]..." Hiccup stared at you as you walked quietly.

"let's get 'er back." You were brought to a large ship and when you neared the shore they let you down.

Of all the people who could have seen you with an outcast ship it just so happens that Astrid found you when she was returning from flying with Stormfly. The outcast ship sailed off.

"I better do something about this chain. And find someone to help Hiccup..." You sighed trying to forget what had just happened with Hiccup.

"I knew it. what did you do to Hiccup?" Astrid demanded as she shook you hard.

* * *

**Ok I made it a bit longer to make up for the days i haven't updated. I do hope it makes up for it...**


	7. Escape plan

**Now that summer's almost here I'll try to update as much as I could and I'm really sorry for not being able to update -_-'**

* * *

"I knew it. What did you do to Hiccup?" Astrid demanded as she shook you hard.

You stood silent for a few moments before finally answering her question.

"Nothing." was the only thing you could say.

"Nothing? Ha, and you expect me to believe that you did nothing to him when you were riding on an Outcast ship? Just admit it you and your island only waged war because you were working for Alvin. If you don't tell me the truth I swear to Thor that I'll personally cut off your head in front of the whole village!" Astrid threatened still keeping her strong grip on your shoulders.

"Just bring me to Stoick. If I do something fishy, you could punish me anyway you want. Deal?"

"Fine. I'd like to see how embarrassed your gonna get. Come on."

"But first." You turned around and showed her the chain behind you that kept your hands restricted from it's usual free movement.

"Nope, not until I'm sure you're not going to do anything." You groaned and cursed silently as Astrid led the way to Hiccup's home where you stayed at the past few days. You reached the top of the hill and Astrid walked in kicking the door open.

Stoick was already inside pacing about, the heavy wooden door fell to the floor startling the poor chief.

"What the? Don't you know how to knock? I'm here pulling my beard out thinking and all you think of is creating more problems for me to think of!" Stoick boomed.

"This may not be the right time to tell you this but. Hiccup is in trouble and I need your help." You pleaded, Astrid rolled her eyes.

"We need your help I mean." turning sideways to face Astrid.

"Hiccup? What happened?" Stoick sat on a huge chair and had a troubled look on his face.

**Meanwhile****...**

Hiccup sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. _Did I hear everything straight? Maybe I was just hallucinating out of stress... _Hiccup thought and thought and thought, not even noticing Savage who unlocked the cell door.

"Alvin, wants to zee you... _Lover boy..._" what he said snapped Hiccup's thoughts.

_"I've got to get to Toothless... that way I'll fly back to Berk and regroup with the others... and then-"_

"Hey, are you just gonna gawk there the whole day? staring into blank space like that... almost seems as if you're planning something." Savage said, almost losing his temper.

"How could I plan on doing something when I'm chained and dragonless?" Hiccup retorted rolling his eyes as Savage pushed him toward the door.

"Fine, fine. I'm going already." Savage shot a glare at Hiccup who in return rolled his eyes.

They arrive at the dragon arena where a huge monstrous nightmare had his gloving yellow eyes at Hiccup.

"Ah, Hiccup I've been waiting for you. I saw to it that you could never leave this island again... Oh and the girl has been brought back to the island of Berk safe and sound. No need to worry." Alvin's smile faded and was replaced with a frown.

"Nov, tell me how to keep these wild creatures tamed." Alvin took out his sword and it came crashing down on the chain that kept Hiccup's hands restricted.

"Fine." Hiccup reluctantly agreed, moving closer to the caged nightmare.

_As if I'd ever do that..._ The dragon was released, it was breathing fire at all sorts of places but Hiccup was not wavered. Alvin watched cloze behind. The dragon approached Hiccup cautiously, and Hiccup raised his hand and closed his eyes.

The dragon eyed Hiccup from head to toe, when Hiccup thought that this was his doom the dragon gently placed his snout on Hiccup's hand.

_Stage 1 of escape plan is finally done. Now to find toothless and get outta here._

**Meanwhile...**

You, Astrid and Stoick already got to the dragon academy. As expected everything was burnt to a crisp even their water trough was burnt.

"If Hiccup could zee this he'll regret he ever put Ruff and Tuff in charge." Astrid laughed.

"Is this really the time to joke around?" you asked and shot her a glare. If looks could kill she would already be dead by now.

"At least I'm not the one that got him there in the first place." Astrid shot back.

"Excuse me?" You shrieked furiously.

"ENOUGH. If you two are going to bicker at each other then I'll leave you two behind. watching you two gives me a headache." Stoick screeched.

"Fine." You both agreed.

"we better look for the others if we ever want to zee Hiccup again." Astrid said before giving you another glare and checked every place where they used to train leaving you and the chief alone.

"Tell me [name]. Why is it that you would rather save Hiccup than yourself?" Stoick asked as he plopped down on a burnt bench nearby.

"Because I want to repay him the kindness that he showed me even though truth be told I am the reason why most of his freedom is stripped away..." You say silently.

"I don't think that's the true reason. No one would ever give their life for someone they do not know." Stoick said, and with a huff he stood up and left leaving you alone.

"What did I ever do to deserve this nightmare? I only wanted to protect him." A tear fell, you quickly wipe it off and walked out following where Stoick and Astrid went off to.

You stop by a nearby cliff when you saw a zippleback causing havoc by the beach. From where you were you have a bird's eye view of the beach. You smiled and ran off, heading toward the direction of the beast.

Astrid and Stoick caught up to you and ran together. Astrid constantly trying to trip you. You got to the beach and found Ruff and Tuff with their dragon trying to burn down the ship dock.

"Ruff, Tuff. we need your help. Hiccup is in trouble and we need to find Snotlout." Astrid said.

"Do you know where Snotlout is?" You asked inching closer to Astrid. The twins pointed in two different directions.

"That way you idiot." Ruff punched Tuff in the gut which sent him falling to the ground.

* * *

**well... I tried to make it longer :3 was it okay? My cousin borrowed the laptop for personal reasons he said -_-' that's why I haven't updated for a month I think? But I hope this made up for it...**


	8. A Reunion worth waiting for

**SORRY AGAIN! I'm sure you're all tired of the everyday cliff hangers and that I fail at updating -_-' but I still want to thank the people who still continued to read this fic.**

* * *

After stopping Ruff and Tuff with their usual meaningless fight, the five of you continued to walk down the beach in search of Snotlout. For some time you strayed away from the others trying to find some piece of mind.

You turned around by the corner hoping to find Snotlout and Hookfang, but it seems like they found you instead. One minute you were walking on dry land and next you were already swimming with the fishes when Hookfang's tail knocked you down.

"Hey!" You wiped off the water from your face and dried yourself up once you have reached land again.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our little Hiccup's fiance, what can I do for you?" Snotlout said bowing mockingly.

"Stop the act, we need to get to Astrid and the others. Hiccup needs some help, he's trapped at Outcast island and if we don't do something fast it might be too late." You said gripping his shoulders and shaked him hard.

"Okay okay, no need to get berserk on me. Hop on and I'll give you a ride." You took a seat behind Snotlout. He kept talking to you but only one thought comes to mind... Hiccup.

You met up with the rest and you all continued for Outcast island.

_Don't worry Hiccup. I'm coming..._

**Meanwhile...**

Hiccup has now gained the trust of the huge dragon. In a flash it spat hot molten lava at the nearby outcasts burning their weapons making them defenseless against the beast.

Hiccup quickly sat on it's back and continued to guide it out of the arena, passing some outcasts that has gone into full panic mode.

"Close the gates! Don't let him get away!" Alvin barked orders at the Outcasts several times before they understood what he was saying over the screams of some of the coward outcasts.

They have fully closed the gate but Hiccup had no trouble with that, because with one breath of lava later the metal gate melted turning it into metallic gray gooey substance.

_Yeah here we go. Now to find Toothless and get 'outta here!_

They passed by several deadly rocks and a few bolts of lightning before finally spotting a fully guarded and caged Toothless.

**Hiccup was doing well while you were...**

You and the gang arrived at Outcast island and landed on one large rock. You saw no sight of Outcasts or guards.

_Could it be we're too late?_ You continued to scan the area.

"Maybe they ran away in fear because they heard Snotlout the great and mighty was coming." Snotlout flexed his muscles boastfully as he kissed one of the biggest muscle.

"Oh yeah? Maybe they fled because they heard that uh... nope I got nothing." The twins laughed as Tuffnut gave up on finding a better title for himself.

"Let's split up. Just holler if you found something." You said. They all split up as they were told and head in different directions.

While you were exploring you came across a mirror. Dumbfounded you walked closer to check t but as soon as you came close to it two men grabbed you and threw you into a sack.

You were brought to Alvin **(you could hear the voices by the way xD)** and was slung behind his back as if you were Santa's stack of goodies.

"He'll surely give up once he sees you." And with that he laughs that evil, maniacal laugh he always does.

"No! Hiccup wouldn't fall for this a second time! I'm sure of it!" You screamed from inside the sack.

"I'm not so sure about that." Alvin replied.

A few moments later you could hear the battle cries of a few men and Hiccup's own.

"Hiccup I have a question for you. Your little pet dragon OR your little girlfriend? Now take your pick." Alvin announced as if he was one of them hosts on a game show announcing the grand prize.

"Hiccup whatever you do don't choose me! He'll still kill both of us and you know it!" You screamed from the sack.

"Oh shut up you! Prizes aren't supposed to talk now are they?" And with a strong blow to your head you were knocked out.

"[name]!" Hiccup glared at Alvin for a few heart-stopping moments before.

"Then I'll choose..." Hiccup began before he was cut off by Astrid who came flying in with the others.

"He doesn't have to choose anyone!" After a few battles with catapults and archers and with some stray dragons. You all safely fled back to Berk.** (Toothless was saved too. Just saying :D)**

You woke up in Hiccup's bed. You looked around and saw Hiccup asleep on a huge chair, mumbling from time to time.

You slipped out of bed and was passing through Hiccup before his hand held tight onto your wrist.

"And where do you think your going? Hmm?" You looked at Hiccup sadly before turning around.

"I'm sorry. All I ever do is cause trouble to all of you." You tried to free yourself but Hiccup isn't as weak as he looks like or maybe it was because deep down you never really wanted to leave.

"Trust me on this okay?" He stood up and held both of your hands and smiled.

"But..."

"Just shut up and trust this."

* * *

**I'm definitely gonna leave it at this for now xD if any of you have played Disgaea 2 dark hero days you'd probably know what's gonna happen next xD**


	9. Savor each moment

**Hello minna! (Minna means everyone for some who might not know) Since I get ideas for this story so I write chapters for this story xD I hope you like having a dramatic life ^^**

* * *

"Just shut up and trust this." And with that his lips crashed into yours, sending you into eternal bliss. Just when you started to ease into the kiss someone has 'unexpectedly' burst in. Well who else butts in when your sweet moments start? Well none other than Astrid.

"Hey, Hiccup Stoick sent me to give you your letters. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HICCUP?" Astrid shrieked startling Hiccup, which made him break the kiss, much to your dismay.

"Astrid, would you please just stop all this? You can't do anything now. What's done is done." Hiccup said sternly making Astrid angrier.

"Stop covering up for her!" Astrid shrieked.

"I know it's hard for you! It's hard for me too! But we can't do anything but accept it." Hiccup barked back.

"So...you're just forcing yourself huh?" You faked a weak smile before letting the tears run down your cheeks.

"Who would want to be forced on a marriage huh?" Astrid said clutching Hiccup's arm which sort of irritated him.

"Astrid! No [name] don't believe her! Everything I said was and is true." Hiccup tried to stop you from running away but it was hard for him to move because Astrid kept her grip on his arm.

_I knew it this is all just a dream...no, it's not a dream...It's a nightmare!_

"A nightmare!" You said in disgust as you slammed the doors shut creating a huge bang of the doors to echo.

You ran across the village hoping to get some peace and quiet at the forest. Your vision blurred because of constant tears falling from your eyes and because of that you bumped into Gobber who instantly held your shoulders to keep you from running away.

"Hey! Hold on lass, and where might you be goin'? Gobber asked trying to stop you from struggling. He took a nice long look at you before noticing the tears you tried to keep.

"Let me guess, it's about Hiccup now is it?" Gobber asked. You felt as if an arrow struck you from behind you at the mention of his name.

"Please, I don't ever want to hear that NAME." You stressed each word equally making Gobber's smile fade.

"Oh perfect timin'. Stoick I think Hiccup and her needs a bit of sorting out." Gobber said pointing at you.

"AH I see then...Come here [name] I'll make sure that you and Hiccup get along well together." Stoick placed his great hand upon your shoulder making you droop a bit lower than you already are because of the weight of the hand.

You came back to the house without another word spoken. Honestly you didn't want to come but because he kept a grip on your shoulders you couldn't run away or even escape.

You and Stoick entered the house, Hiccup and Astrid were still arguing.

"Hiccup, Astrid come back down here for a moment." Stoick said solemnly. Astrid went down first leaving Hiccup and Toothless upstairs.

"Girls... you'll never understand them." Hiccup mumbled before going down.

"Now what seems to be the problem?"Stoick sat down on the chair while you, Astrid and Hiccup stood before him. Like children that were being scolded by their parents.

"Why don't you try asking her? She's the one who's father waged war at us." Astrid said trying to avoid seeing you.

You stood silently there. All eyes were on you **(Except Astrid's of course xD) **tears kept flowing fro your eyes. Stoick was about to speak first before you finally said something.

"Do you think I wasn't hurt? Do you think I keep doing all these things to trouble you? To irritate you? Well you thought wrong!" You stormed off.

"Hey! [name]!" This time Hiccup really did run after you before going back to the house to ride Toothless. You ran and ran, just to find cover from Toothless' and Hiccup's sight.

Hiccup spotted you and landed in front of you capturing you in an embrace.

"Please... please... don't leave... I love you." His embrace growing stronger each word.

"You're kidding aren't you? I'm just a nuisance... A BIG IRRITATING NUISANCE! I only wanted to be with you... To be like this... but every time I open up my feelings someone busts in and says such horrible things. I tried to escape my feelings by running hoping that if I never see you again... the pain would stop too... BUT IT DOESN'T!" You cried onto his shoulder and hugged back.

"Don't worry. I'm sorry I always hurt you, that I was never there for you when you needed me. BUT this time I'm gonna stay beside you. I love you." He again pressed his lips against yours and this time you didn't hesitate to kiss back.

The two of you stayed there. Your hair waving in the wind savoring every moment you have together...

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! LEAVE A REVIEW PLZ? :D**


	10. Goodnight

**Hello again! See? I told you I'll try to update often. So... how was the previous chapter? Was it good enough? The story is about to end soon... TT ^ TT so I really want to thank you all for being supportive ^^**

* * *

After that heartfelt moment you and Hiccup walked into the forest, along with Toothless. Silence fell upon the both of you as you went deeper into the forest. Deeper than you've ever been before so you let Hiccup be your guide since he was more familiar with the place.

"Hey, why do I get the feeling that your anxious huh?" He turned around and weaved his hand into yours.

"Why wouldn't I? give me a good reason not to be anxious." You raised your brow and just smiled.

"Because WE are now officially a couple and nothing in the world is greater than love, right?" He smiled before giving you a short kiss on the lips.

"But... what's Astrid gonna say?" Hiccup held your hand tighter trying to reassure you.

"Don't worry... I got this. You trust me right?" Hiccup smiled and you both continue your walk in the woods.

"You already asked that twice!" You said a few moments after he asked the question because you were wondering if your hand was sweaty. Who would want to hold a sweaty hand right?

"You just noticed that now?" He chuckled before letting your hand go and went inside some kind of hut. He and Toothless came in and you stayed out before he called you in.

"What is this place anyway?" You asked while looking at such unique designs that Toothless painted on the walls of the hut.

"I thought maybe we could live around here once the wedding's done. We need a place to stay at right?" He hugged you from behind, making you smile at his touch.

"Well yeah I guess." He rested his head on your shoulder and continued to talk like that for hours before night fell and you rode on Toothless to quickly go home.

You arrive at Hiccup's house and entered, there was no one there, except for a note from Stoick.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_I'm sure that you and [name] have already made up by now. I went to Hysteria and won't be coming back for a few days. I'm leaving the village in your hands. [name]'s father and I have some wedding planning to do._

_Good Luck,_

_Stoick_

"Well I bet you're really tired huh?" Hiccup said as he saw you yawn.

"Well yeah I ... Hiccup..." You scratched your eyes before yawning again.

"Yeah?"

"Since we are getting married I was thinking maybe we could sleep together tonight? I mean because you've been sleeping on the floor the past few weeks and that maybe..." You were in a lost for words.

"Okay then, just give me a few minutes. I have to take off Toothless' saddle." Hiccup quickly went off to take Toothless' saddle removed.

You nodded and went upstairs to bed. It wasn't long before Hiccup joined you upstairs.

"Good night." you lay down on the bed and Hiccup did too. He stared at you for a few minutes before smiling and turning around.

* * *

**Yep short but I hope I made it even a bit fluffy :3 Was it ok?**


	11. Can't we be alone?

**Ok... I don't know what to say -_-' I get to think of less and less things to say each day...**

* * *

You woke up in Hiccup's arms, making you blush slightly. You stared at him as he slept on peacefully, he slept on as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"[name]..." You heard him say in his sleep. You smiled and tucked away a few stray strands of hair behind his ear.

"Even in your dreams you think of me... how cute." you giggled before taking his arm away so that you could stand up. But that peaceful moment was just that a moment, it was peaceful and calm before a loud banging came from the door, waking Hiccup and Toothless up.

"Who would be visiting this early?" Hiccup grumbled angrily as he went down the stairs.

You were brushing your hair before you heard the voices of the vikings in unison,

"WHERE IS STOICK?" The vikings boomed.

"Uh... he went to Hysteria for... He just went there to discuss some things with their chief." Hiccup explained, at a loss for words.

"But Stoick told me he would check on the barn today." Bucket called from way end of the crowd.

"Stoick told me he would repair the ships!" One viking said. They all said their requests calmly for the first few seconds before they all spoke in unison, making Hiccup confused.

"Mind helping Hiccup downstairs?" You asked Toothless, who perked up before flying down and releasing an ear piercing screech.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup quickly got the crowd in order. He ordered them to write everything that the chief told them that he'd do. After the tasks were written out the vikings all left.

"Check the barn, naming ceremony, boat repair... geez, I wonder if dad planned this all out? Leaving me with all these tasks." Hiccup grumbled. You went downstairs and saw how miserable he looked like it sort of made you sad too.

"Don't worry. If there's something I could do to help don't hesitate to ask me okay?" You said before kissing him on the cheek. Which sort of made him a bit happier.

"Thanks, but I'm sure me and Toothless and the rest of the gang could handle this." He heaved open the huge wooden door, waved, and just like that he was preparing to leave.

"Does it take that much just to say good morning?" You grumbled.

Just outside the house, Hiccup was just about to ride on Toothless, he looked back at the house before focusing again on his current task.

"Not even a good morning. well that's sweet of her." He grumbled before taking off into the sky.

You closed the heavy door and cleaned up. Vikings make a lot of mess, especially when gathered in such a small house. After finally being able to clean the mess up. You cleaned yourself up and went outside. You decided to take a walk around the village, by the lake, or the forest perhaps.

While walking you passed by Ruffnut and Tuffnut, checking the yaks , sheep and chickens . Then you passed by Snotlout who was busy repairing the broken ship , as you continued your walk you saw Astrid and Fishlegs carrying buckets of water.

You passed by the great hall, where Hiccup was starting the naming ceremony, you caught a glimpse of him mouthing the words 'wait for me' . So you waited till it was over before walking to him.

"Do you have any plans this evening?" Hiccup asked, walking closer to you, almost tripping on a bench.

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?" You leaned on the wall, waiting for his reply.

"I was sort of thinking that after this iz all done, maybe we could spend some time together?" He held your hand tight, you were going to say yes before Gobber came toward Hiccup, who immediately dropped your hands and turned a few shades of red.

"I see that you and [name] here are getting along quite well. Sorry to ruin the moment but Hiccup has some things to attend to. Would that be okay?" Gobber quickly grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him off.

"Wait for me at the house okay?" He shouted before he was dragged off into who know'z where. You giggled a bit before returning to your morning walk.

"That certainly makes up for the forgotten 'good morning' today." You passed by some vikings who huddled in a corner, talking perhaps,and some viking women who chatted gossip among fellow neighbors.

"I see that you and Hiccup are getting along well..." You heard a voice beckon you from the warehouse.

* * *

**Sorry**** it took so long... and for the ones that read the Jack Frost fic... I might not be able to update in a while .. I was thinking of maybe finishing this first since it is gonna be done soon... Oh and mind leaving a review?**


	12. Doubt

**Hello ^^ This story is nearing it's end, I am really thank you all for reading my fic... even though I couldn't update daily... ****THANK YOU MINNA!**

* * *

You walked closer to the voice. Seems that an old man holding a sheep was the one who called you.

"Um excuse me sir but were you the one that spoke? About Hiccup and me." You said to be clear.

"What's it to ya?" The man replied rudely.

"That boy ruined my life. Someday I'll get those dragons out of Berk, once and for all." The old guy mumbled before he left. Leaving you confused because of what he said. You were going to follow him when you heard Hiccup's voice calling out to you.

"Hey [name]!" You turned around and saw Hiccup running towards you.

"Oh Hiccup..." You said, trying to forget about what the old man said.

"What's wrong? You look a bit down." Hiccup put a hand on your forehead and the other on his. The moment you felt his hand on your forehead you blushed, making Hiccup think you had a fever.

"Hey, I think you've got a temperature. Come on, let's get going. I can't have you getting sick." He called on Toothless, pulled you up the dragon and pulled you close to his body so that he can feel your temperature.

"I'm fine Hiccup. Put me down!" You demanded, but it was as though what you said went in one ear end exited the other.

"Geez, you worry too much for your own good." You mumbled as Toothless landed in front of Hiccup's house.

"Hiccup, for the last time. I'm not having a fever!" You told him angrily when he carried you inside, on his back.

"Nope, I'm not taking any chances." He lay you down on the bed and put some water on the desk.

"I have some more tasks to do. Don't worry I'll be back soon." You could hear his footsteps and his fake leg going down the stairs. You checked to see if he was gone before going outside again.

You walked into the forest. You were sure that if Hiccup saw you out of bed, you'd get an earful. Just when you thought nobody was there you heard Astrid's voice call you.

"Hey [name]! What're you doing out here? I thought your gonna be with Hiccup and live happily ever after." Astrid mocked.

"What about you? You thought of the same thing, living happily ever after." You answered back, which probably wasn't a good idea.

"What do you know about Hiccup? You hardly even know him! What do you know? His face? His voice? His smile? You don't know anything yet you claim him! Do you know how selfish you are?" Astrid screamed out at you.

"Selfish? You call me 'selfish'? Hiccup chose me. Yet you don't have the guts to face the truth. You're the one who's truly selfish!" You stormed off, without any other place to be at you decided to go back to Hiccup's house.

_Now that I think about it... Am I fit to be his wife if I don't know anything about him? I'm starting to doubt this relationship we have..._

* * *

**And that's it... just wait for the next chapter ok? ^^**

** PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	13. That wasn't so hard wasn't it?

**Hello again ^^ Updating daily is trying to become a habit hehe. **

* * *

You arrived at Hiccup's house after that talk with Astrid, that still made you mad every time you think about it. You were glad you made the right choice of going back home, because it wasn't long before Hiccup arrived too.

You quickly went upstairs and pretended to sleep once you heard the loud flapping noises that Toothless' wings made. It wasn't long before you heard Hiccup's foot and the fake one go up the stairs.

You heard him set his bag on the desk, before flopping down on the chair.

"You can stop pretending now." You heard Hiccup say.

"How did you know I wasn't really asleep?" You said, pouting.

"A sleeping person never breathes that fast. I should know, I sneak out when my dad's asleep." He chuckled.

The both of you laughed before going downstairs to eat dinner. The two of you were chatting happily about what happened during Hiccup's 'temporary chief day' before what Astrid said popped back into your mind.

_"What do you know about Hiccup? You hardly even know him! What do you know? His face? His voice? His smile? You don't know anything yet you claim him! Do you know how selfish you are?"_

Your smile faded and you stared at your food.

_That's right... I don't know anything about Hiccup... Maybe I really should have persuaded my father... to stop all this..._

"Hey [name], you okay? You don't look so good." Hiccup asked you.

_Stop being so nice... it only makes me even more guilty..._

"I-I think I'm going to bed... Goodnight Hiccup." You stood up and dumped the food into the bin. **(cause I don't know if vikings have sinks ^^')** You hurried up the stairs and tried to ignore Hiccup's calls.

"What do you think happened bud?" He asked Toothless who had just finished his 100th fish. The dragon shrugged before curling up beside the fire.

"So much for your help." Hiccup mumbled before going upstairs too.

"Hey [name] if there's something wrong you could always talk about it." He said when he was going up the stairs.

"Hiccup, just go away... please..." You said weakly from under the sheets,

"No, I'm not going..." Hiccup stood beside the bed and continued, "I told you before haven't I? I'm never gonna leave you again. You suffered much already." He took the covers off and you tried not to see his face.

"So please, smile for me again?" He said before pulling you up and hugging you.

"At times like these that I realize that Astrid was right all along... I did something horrible to her... Taking you away from her..." Tears threatened to fall as Hiccup's embrace became tighter as he tried to reassure you.

"Don't mind that. What matters now is that we're together right? I'm sure she'll learn to accept reality soon enough... I promise." He pulled away and kissed you lightly on the cheek.

"Cheer up. It hurts me to see you in pain..." You both stared at each other before Hiccup leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. At first you refused to kiss back, but as time passed by you eased into the kiss.

"See that wasn't so hard now wasn't it?" Hiccup pulled away and smiled when he saw your blushing face.

"Thank you... thank you for being here for me..." You said before drifting off to sleep. Hiccup smiled and blew out the candle before laying down next to you.

_I know that this relief of guilt I feel is only temporary...sooner or later...it'll come back to haunt me like tonight..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^^ I think it was a bit overacting? mind telling me your opinion? :3**


	14. The shadow of the night

**Sorry for not updating... :3 dun have an excuse for this ._. HONTONI GOMENESAI! (I'm really really sorry!)**

* * *

_"Hiccup?"_

_Slowly opening your eyes you noticed something... something wrong... You weren't at Berk anymore... You were back at Hysteria like nothing ever happened. You slowly stood up and walked down the stairs, your mom and dad was there too._

_"I thought I was at Berk..." You told your mother, who just sat down and drank through her mug._

_"No, I mean seriously, dad! You made me go there to end the war!" You explained, yet your parents looked at you as if you were a crazy person._

_"Honey, you were only dreaming." Your mother replied._

_"What?" One minute you were in your home, the next you know you were at a cliff on Berk, it was sunset too. Looking around you saw Hiccup sitting on one of the large rocks near the end of the cliff._

_"Hic-" You stopped what you were saying and the smile on your face,simply faded. _

_"Astrid..." You felt your knees weaken and the next thing you know you were falling into an eternal,dark and lonely abyss._

You woke up suddenly, jolting right up. Sweat trickling down your forehead as you breathed heavily.

"A dream?" Your chest heaved up and down as you breathed deeply, taking in as much air that you could. You looked around the room before standing up, looking out the window you noticed that the moon was still high up.

_Maybe a glass of water will calm me down._

You made your way downstairs to get yourself something to calm you down in the meantime. You were about to go upstairs when the door creaked, making you jolt up. You walked cautiously toward the window, close enough to peek if someone was outside.

_But then again... who could be visiting at this hour?_

Even though you thought of that, you still advanced toward the window. There you saw a shady figure walking away. You were puzzled yet again.

_But it could be just coincidence...Berk villagers often take turns guarding the village..._

But something about that shadow bugged you, made you uneasy. You tried to shake the uneasiness off and climbed up the stairs and try to get a wink of sleep.

**The next morning...**

You felt a slight nudge on your shoulder, slowly you opened your eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Hiccup was already awake and was already putting on his fur vest. You stared at him for a few seconds before deciding to get up yourself.

"Good morning." You smiled sweetly and he smiled back.

"I was planning on taking Toothless out for a ride, care to join us?" He held out his hand for you and you took it, pulling you out of bed. Toothless was already there, being his usual cheerful self. He ran around in circles, his long tail swishing about.

"Hold your horses Toothless, we'll be right down in a minute." Toothless grinned his usual gummy smile, before jumping down. You held his hand tightly as you both walked down the stairs, exchanging glances from time to time.

You both walked out the door, following after Toothless who happily ran about.

"My, My aren't you up bright and early today?" The sound of a wooden cane and a sheep became louder and louder.

"What're you up to Mildew?" Hiccup stood in front of you and held out his arm in a protective way, before Toothless jumped in front of them and growling and glaring that totally meant 'BACK OFF."

The Old Man however ignored it.

"What a rude greeting for an old man, who made got out of his way to visit the little 'heir' and their 'pet'." The man grinned evilly and turned his back.

"Ah, what a beautiful day...Too bad the chief can't make it in time..." The man chuckled evilly again, before turning his back and descended down the flight.

"That Mildew...he's planning something I just know it..." Hiccup mumbled, before shaking his head and plastering on a smile.

"Are you coming or not?" He sat on Toothless' saddle and held out his hand.

_I should forget about that dream...or that shadow...it's bothering me too much..._

* * *

**I'm sure you're all saying 'It's so short.' etc etc I know it took a while before I updated... I'll make it up to you and try to update tomorrow too :D and make it longer too ._. **


	15. Randomness at a low level please?

**Imma try and update another chappie :3 not really sure if I can though xD**

* * *

As you soared into the sky, you felt better each minute. Being able to see the spectacular view made you forget about everything for once, the clouds just an inch away. You sighed as Toothless came into a smooth glide.

Just below you could see some of the fishing boats hauling in their catch for the day.

"It's amazing how the people of Berk could live with the dragons." You admired, looking at more houses, a few had dragons perched on them.

"Actually, if I remember correctly the people of Berk hated the dragons, and the ONLY reason we got along well, was needing to know how much the other is the same as them. The dragons only raid us cause they needed to." Hiccup explained to you everything that happened before peace. The endless raids, him trying to prove himself but ended up making a bigger mess, meeting Toothless, and the extermination of the 'Mother Dragon'.

"I can't believe you actually managed all that." You sighed.

_You were here, trying to prove yourself, while I stood by and did nothing... _

"I couldn't have done it without the help of the people around me. Especially Toothless. Right Bud?" He pat Toothless' head once, and got a reassuring purr back.

"You two really are close aren't you?" You giggled a bit before looking down. The trip continued for a while before they landed on a nearby cliff.

"That was quite a trip now wasn't it?" Hiccup grinned, taking hold of your hand before sitting down on the soft grass.

"I wonder what my father promised the villagers today? I can't help but feel like he left on purpose just too leave all the dirty work too me." Hiccup sighed, leaning on Toothless for support.

"Speaking of which...when is the chief coming back to Berk?" You asked, softly patting on the grass as you sat down.

"I think he'll come home by tomorrow night...why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if the talk went well...my dad rarely listens to anyone else, except for my mom." You giggled before leaning on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Sounds like 'my' dad too. Haha." The both of you lay for a while before getting back on Toothless' back and rode back home.

"I wonder if you'll end up being a strict dad too..." You wondered out loud.

"Let's hope not. We know how much it feels like to be reprimanded with a whole lot of other stuff..." Hiccup shuddered at the thought.

"But a couple of rules wouldn't hurt. Right?"

~o~

As you and Hiccup came to a soft land, you both learned that on the island of Berk... you should really expect the unexpected. The whole village seemed to be there, holding up a very very VERY long piece of parchment(made of dragon hide), supposedly full of more stuff for Hiccup to do. Like checking the barn,checking boats, helping Gobber with the inventory... and a whole other lot they could have done themselves.

Though there was one person Hiccup never expected to see in the crowd. The figure of an old scrawny man, with a hunched back came into view.

"Ah, nice to see the two love birds taking time for a morning flight... while the rest of the village is piled up here. Such a pity, standing here, not being able to do their chores. How can we ever leave the village in your care?" Mildew said sarcastically.

"Let's just get this over and done with. Wait for me later, okay?" Hiccup turned to you, giving you a chaste kiss on the lips before turning around to collect the parchment.

As Hiccup passed by you mumbled a quick 'goodbye, I'll wait for you with good food. Look forward to it' before running off into the house, mumbling a 'the vikings might've tried to break open the door' and turned around just in time to see Hiccup wave goodbye and take off.

"Keep safe..."

* * *

**The end of chapter xD Help me! Need suggestions... should I make a lovey-dovey chappie? or an achey-brakey chappie?**


	16. Fluff?

**Most of you wanted lovey-dovey, so imma try and satisfy y'all with a lovey-dovey chappie xD haha and sorry for not being able to update ._. My mom forbade me from the laptop cuz exams are starting...well at least they are from where I am o.O**

* * *

You entered the house and started to sweep the floor, polish the glassware...luckily vikings didn't have that much of them, made the bed and made sure to lock the door before going out for another walk.

You hummed happily as you passed by the barn, seeing Galti and Gobber getting along with huge wooden mugs of beer(?) in their hands. They talked loudly and laughed as loud too. You smiled before continuing your walk.

"Hey!" You turned around to see who called, and saw Hiccup who had been carrying a bucket of fish into the fish monger's shop.

"Oh, hi Hiccup! Hope you're doing fine." You smiled happily at him before giggling.

"Does this" he pointed to himself as he panted,"look FINE to you?" He made sure to emphasize the word in case you didn't notice.

"Pretty much, yes. Compared to what state you were in yesterday." You laughed a bit as you saw the look on his face.

"You seem to be pretty busy..." You noticed the other viking men calling out for Hiccup.

"Tell me about it," You giggled before saying a little 'goodbye' and turned away.

"Oh wait! Meet me later at the great hall, I'm going to take you out somewhere tonight." Hiccup didn't wait for an answer and left in a hurry muttering something under his breath.

"Then I shall look forward to it...'Chief'" You giggled before continuing.

"Well, well, well...whadda'ya now?" A voice beckoned your from behind the hay, and in reflex you turned around to face the person who called.

"What do you want, Astrid?" The blonde revealed herself from behind and tucked away a strand of hair.

"Look, before you judge me or anything, I'm here to say sorry."

"You came to say what?" You stared at her in disbelief, Astrid the same person that discouraged you from continuing the engagement was apologizing. 'APOLOGIZING'.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I know now that stopping whatever is to come in the future...can't be stopped no longer...so I came to tell you why I acted that way." Astrid turned her head away, a small red color creeping into her cheeks.

"And why,pray tell, did you act that way?"

"I'm a viking, it's natural instinct for us to be possessive of what we have. To hold onto it as if it all depended on it. Vikings stick to one partner...at least that's what I grew to learn of...so...I wish the both of you the best of luck." Astrid's voice cracked a bit, before turning around to walk away.

"You know what Astrid? I really appreciate and respect all that you said...You could say that I feel...glad...that we were able to make up..." You said in reply, hoping that her attitude didn't grow any colder as she turned around to face you again.

"I'm pretty glad myself too."

~time skip xD sorry guys...I'm getting a little lazy here xD~

Night fell and you did exactly as Hiccup had told you. You entered the great hall, that was full of lively chatting and laughter that erupted from the tables occupied by the vikings.

"[name], over here!" Hiccup called out to you from an isolated table.

"There you are." Hiccup stood up, before walking closer to you and pecked you on the lips, making you blush a bit.

"I want to show you something, come're." Hiccup led you outside and to the docks, where trader Yohan's ship was at rest. You both boarded the ship and Yohan, a traveler merchant, had brought out a package and handed it over to Hiccup.

"Here you are [name]." He handed you over the package and you slowly and carefully unwrapped it. Your eyes widened as you saw the [most desired item xD] that lay beneath the parchment you tore.

"Hiccup...I-"

"I asked Galti what you wanted in the whole wide world, and luckily trader Yohan here had it." Hiccup put an arm around your waist and pulled you close.

"But I didn't get you anything..." You stared at Hiccup, a sad emotion reflected in your eyes.

"Then I know just how to make up for it." Hiccup smiled and his cheeks turned a bright red color.

"What?" You waited for an answer.

"This." Hiccup leaned in closer to you and kissed you, it lasted for more than a few seconds.

* * *

**Not really that good when it comes to fluff O.O But my bff is an expert xD And I was planning on making a Ciel x reader fic :3 the boy from black butler. My mom told me I shouldn't continue the Jack fic ._. the plot wasn't for my age...or somethin like that ._.**


	17. The END

**Back for more? hehe :D I really appreciate the support. Not sure if you were satisfied w/ the previous chappie :3 but never the less...This is the last chapter of my fic 'Hiccup x Reader: Expect the unexpected' I hope you enjoyed it so far :) Imma miss all your lovely reviews -3-**

* * *

You and Hiccup returned home late that night. And the moment you opened the door a big 'surprise' was waiting you both. You could even count it as two BIG surprises.

"SURPRISE!" Your mother,father and Stoic screeched out the moment you entered the door. leaving you and Hiccup open mouthed and wide eyed.

"Thought you two would never come back." Stoic took his mug and took a hearty gulp out of it.

"Father, I didn't know you came back. Since when?" Hiccup asked, as soon as he had gotten over his surprise.

"Well, just a few hours before you and [name] here got home." Stoic boomed before laughing a great LOUD laugh.

"But then...Mother? Father? What are 'you' doing here?" You asked, pointing to your mother and father who stood beside the chief.

"Well, we couldn't be here while we announce the good news now can we?" You mother chuckled looking at your confused expression.

"And that good news is?"

You both waited intently before they screamed out in unison.

"Your wedding!"

"..." You both stood still for a few moments.

"OUR WHAT?" You and Hiccup both stuttered out things about planning, food, invitations and the whole other lot.

"Don't worry about that, you don't suppose we did nothing during the two days we were together?" Your mother asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Truth be told, yes, Yes I did suspect that you'd do that." You replied, in a mere whisper.

"Then it's settled." Stoic had put a great big arm on you and Hiccup, pulling you close to him for a hug.

"I truly am proud of you my son."

"T-thanks...dad..." Hiccup managed to stutter out.

~time skippy...getting lazy over here :3~

You stood in front of the mirror, admiring the ceremonial clothing for the celebration. You twirled around and watched the veil twirl along with you as if in a dance. You smiled contentedly before noticing a certain blonde behind you.

"There you are Astrid!" You quickly ran toward her and held both her hands in your own.

"You look beautiful [name]..." Astrid smiled, you both chatted happily before your father cam into the room.

"My darling...shall we?" You nodded and told Astrid to meet you after the ceremony, she nodded before taking her leave.

"I never imagined that my little pumpkin would get married...How time pass by..." Your father looked a bit teary eyed himself.

"Come on father, don't get so emotional." You took a piece of cloth and dabbed it near his eye.

"Don't forget that ye'r mother and I, are here for you."

He walked you down the aisle, murmurs of the villagers started as you held Hiccup's hand and stood in front of the chief.

"Then shall we begin?"

~MAJOR TIME SKIP xD~

It's been 6 years since that stood by the door to your house, carefully watching over a girl with brown hair and [your eye color] eyes, playing with a little nightfury her father had brought her.

"Liz, come in. It's getting dark out." You called.

"But I was waiting for papa..." She pouted cutely before reluctantly standing up. She got to the first stone step, before a gust of wind was felt. A nightfury made it's landing on a soft patch of grass. The girl immediately ran to the man who got of, of it.

"Papa!"

"Hey there sweetie! I hope you didn't give your mother a hard time now?" The man had Brown hair and eyes, yes. It was Hiccup.

"Nope Papa! I was just going inside when you came in!" She smiled as her father patted her head, she excitedly ran inside.

After dinner you and Hiccup got up to tuck in the little bugger. Hiccup had gone downstairs to clean up, leaving you with the child.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Tell me how you met dad. Aunt Astrid told me a lot."

"Then...it all started when..."

**THE END :D**

* * *

**I don't know if you guys liked it or not ._. but I'm just glad I'm finally able to label the fic as 'completed' xD I hope you enjoyed this even though I failed at updating ._. I LOVE YA'LL! Oh and if any of you have any reader insert request don't be afraid to PM me or comment here :D**

** THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!****  
**


End file.
